narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto (Series)
"When a boy's heart is full of deceit, it burns up, dies, and a dark shadow falls over his soul. From the ashes of a once great boy has risen a curse, a wrong that must be righted. The battle between good and evil has begun. Against an army of shadows comes the Greatest Ninja. The Purveyor of Good, with a voice of silence, and a mission of peace. This. Is. Naruto."―Said during the "Reveille" trailer for the series, spoken by Hiruzen Sarutobi. ''Narutois an 2003-2009 American/British/Japanese live-action television series based on the famous manga series Naruto originally created by Masashi Kishimoto. Developed by Kishimoto along noted screenwriterGuillermo del Toro (director of films like Pan's Labyrinth, Hellboy 1 and 2) and Carlton Cuse (developer of Lost, Bates Motel among other series), the series serves as a reboot of the Naruto media franchise. It follows the adventures of Naruto, who, after been left with the Nine Tails curse upon him, becomes an Ninja and fight with his team and friends to protect the Ninja World. The series sticks close to the manga continuity, and adds elements from both the manga and the Animated Series, as well as introducing new themes. ''Naruto premiered with a two-and-a-half hour pilot on HBO on October 26, 2012; it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of Knight of Gotham will be 50 episodes long. Cast and Characters Main Characters * Thomas-Brodie Sangster as Naruto Uzumaki * Daniel Radcliffe as Sasuke Uchiha * Emma Watson as Sakura Haruno * Robert Downey, Jr. as Kakashi Hatake Recurring Characters The following is a list of characters that are, or at one time were, a recurring guest on the series; they are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last name. These include the most prominently featured antagonists and the main non-starring protagonists. * Christian Bale as Iruka Umino * Ben Barnes as Itachi Uchiha * Ashley Benson as Temari * Doug Brochu as Choji Akimichi * Reeve Carney as Haku * Michael Cera as Shino Aburame * Jennifer Connelly as Kurenai Yuhi * Colin Farrell as Asuma Sarutobi * Ralph Fiennes as Orochimaru * Crispin Glover as Zabuza Momochi * Lucy Hale as Tenten * Tom Hiddlesrton as Kabuto Yakushi * Josh Hutcherson as Kiba Inuzuka * John Hurt as Hiruzen Sarutobi/Third Hokage * Jet Li as Might Guy * Evana Lynch as Hinata Hyuga * Taylor Momsen as Ino Yamanaka * Colin Morgan as Neji Hyuga * Chuck Norris as Jiraiya * Ron Perlman as Kisame Hoshigake * Alex Russell as Kankuro * Daryl Sabara as Shikamaru Nara * Booboo Stewart as Rock Lee * Jennifer Tilly as Tsunade * Elijah Wood as Gaara Other Characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring guest stars, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes, but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories. The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. * Elle Fanning as Moegi * Oded Fehr as Baki * James Franco as Minato Namikaze/Fourth Hokage * Chris Hemsworth as Tobirama Senju/Second Hokage * Stana Katic as Shizune * Zahn McClarnon as Hashirama Senju/First Hokage * Ryan Ochoa as Konohamaru Sarutobi * Max Records as Udon Category:Series